Holy Wars
by ChaosFire0987
Summary: In an alternate Mobius a demon known as Hephrostosis is reborn. Rage The Last Chaos Guardian joins The Paladins of Kira to fight it and to find a certain blue hero who has gone MIA all in order to keep the world from falling into the hands of evil.
1. Chapter 1: The Return

The time is 1955 on a planet familiar yet different from the one you know. Known as Mobius after various beast races surfaced known as Mobians. In this world demons, dark and light magics exist. Magic and prophecies. One where communities remained small. Large bustling metropolises such as New York City are more tame. Crime is much lower and people much happier.

People live peacefully and magic and myths are thought of as mere legend now. Those who remain with magic in their blood are few. For the most part a dark magic cult has begun to take root within the small communities of the Midwestern United States. They worship the demon god known as Hephrostosis one of evil said to be the creator of demons and foul beasts. Many of the vampiric variety or of Beast Blood worship Hephrostosis. However there are others as well.

In the shadows however ironic as it may seem Paladins of Kira an order of mages and mystical warriors of the Light Magic variety have been planning an attack for years and it was tonight on the night of the Eighth of September they make their move...

Central Nebraska is where our story begins.

A large gathering of The Cult of the Beasts, those who worshipped Hephrostosis were gathered among what would soon be a large fire within a clearing in the forest. We find the leader of the Paladins Magnus the Wolf a tall muscular build pale yellow wolf. His eyes gazed into the clearing with hate. A small group of about 25 with him.

They hid amongst the trees observing the Cult. Robed figures kneeling amongst the large bonfire structure as one figure made it to the front. It removed the hood covering it's face and using fire magic lights the fire. A human male with glowing red eyes. "I am glad to see you all here tonight. We are pleased to announce we welcome a new member into our folds this day..." the shadowed figure speaks "This young blood's slave name of Lea..." at the name call a small robed figure walks forward and kneels at the feet of the taller figure. "Hephrostosis our lord and he who will return to take what is rightfully his look upon this young slave of men and mobian grant him your blessing and awaken the power that lies dormant within him!" the man preaches.

A cold silence fills the air as a blue female wolf within the trees moves up to Magnus. "Lord Paladin Magnus when to we attack?" she asks "We can't just remain back like this. Not if they're inducting more members this night."

"You're right. On my mark." He says drawing his sword. The others follow suit. Swiftly with a battle cry they charge.

"Paladins..." the man leading the Cult smirks "Right on time." the robed figures quickly vanish and surrounded the group.

"It was a trap!" Magnus yells.

"Lord Paladin Magnus the Wolf...it's good to finally meet you..." the man chuckles.

"You must be Nero..." Magnus says with a scornful growl.

"I never thought it would be so easy to trap you like ths." Nero chuckles taking "You are just in time to witness the birth of a new member..." he looks to the one known as Lea who removed their hood to reveal a white wolf.

"No..." Magnus says "Liam...why?"

"Father..." the young wolf says "I am sick of you that's why!" he shouts "Always discussing the prophecy and to reject the evil I was born with..."

"Ah yes the prophecy what was it again..." Nero chuckles "Should the Demon Lord return only the blood of the ancient Guardians will be enough to stand against him?"

"You bastard!" Magnus shouts standing. He was however hit by one of the Cult members and he fell to his knee. "Damn you!"

"Let us continue..." Nero says taking a fancy dagger used for the ceremony and cutting Liam's hand. Liam then walked to the fire pit and let his blood taint the wood. Nero lights the fire and speaks... "Lord Hephrostosis take the blood of this young blood and awaken! May you be reborn!"

Liam suddenly jolts up and collapses as a mist of Dark Magic covers the area and a pair of eyes form from the fire soon stepping out a body of fire which cooled to a gray skinned man with fiery eyes. It chuckles with a demonic echo to the voice. "Master..." Nero says kneeling.

"Nero..." The man says "I thank you and your followers for the help in my return...I see you even managed to gather those foolish Paladins of Kira as a gift...you've done well...To use one of their own for my rebirth even."

"Lord Hephrostosis...it was the least we could do..." Nero says standing.

"Now without anyone to get in my way we may take back this world from those who stole it from us...let there be blood!" Hephrostosis cheers.

"That's not true!" Magnus shouts "The Guardian will return he will destroy you!" he says

"Ah you mean a Chaos Guardian?" the gray skinned demon lord chuckles "I think not...my brother Vlagh destroyed the Chaos Realm years ago...none survived..."

"We have to go..." the blue wolf says. Magnus sighs before within a glow of light the group vanished.

Eastern Nebraska 2015...60 years later...

A crimson hedgehog walked down the street of the large city known as Omaha. His dark gray jacket blew a bit. The two red stripes like rivers of crimson as they waved. He pats some dust off of his jeans and his emerald green eyes fixed on the entrance for Standing Bear Lake. A manmade lake in the western part of town. He was on his way to run the lake a few times.

Rage is the last Chaos Guardian. He's been inactive for the last 40 years however. Local Police and a few other notable people in the United Nations are aware of his secret. They keep it quiet and he's able to help them with a few things under the table. He may be hundreds of years old but his appearance is that of a young adult. Legally listed as 24.

Only way he could keep suspicion on the down low was to work with those in the government otherwise they might start getting suspicious to have a person living so long without a documented death.

"Mornin' Rage." a man with a large hat said. He was dressed in a ranger outfit. This was Joseph a former Game and Parks Conservation Officer. Now he's head of the State Police "Here for the morning run?"

"You bet." Rage says.

"Well I am afraid lake's closed..." Joseph sighs.

"What?" Rage asks "Why?"

"Been a murder...looks like demon worshipers or somethin'." he sighs. "You wouldn't happen to know anything would you? With your you know what and all..."

"Sadly no. I haven't heard of anything lately..." Rage says crossing his arms. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Any demonic cults or worshippers in the area you're aware of?" Joseph asks.

"Last cult I was aware of was the Cult of Hephrostosis but they've been unseen and unheard for almost 60 years." Rage says "Body?"

"Incinerated in a demon summoning star." Joseph sighs "Not much left..."

"Incinerated..." Rage says thinking. "That's-" he was cut off by a large shake and explosion from the lake.

"What the hell?!" Joseph exclaims as an officer soon comes running out. "What's going on?!" he asks.

"It's...a...a...d...demon..." the officer pants catching his breath. "Some kind of...winged beast."

"A demon?" Joseph asks as Rage runs by him. "Rage! You can't just go in there! News media is there! If you use your powers..."

"I don't care!" Rage turns and looks at Joseph "there are innocent lives at stake! If you're going to stop me you'll have to shoot me." He turns and runs inside the lakes parameter.

Inside an officer looks at him as he walks up to the demon as it laughed "That's it run in fear puny mortals!" It laughs

"Hey ugly!" Rage shouts crossing his arms.

"Hmm?" The beast looks to Rage and smiles "What do we have here? A hedgehog with a mouth?" It chuckles "Well then looks like you need to be taught a lesson..."

Over in the lot a newscast zooms in on an anchor "For the first time in years a demon has surfaced here in Standing Bear Lake! All citizens are advised to-" she was cut off

"Who's that?" The man at the camera asks pointing to Rage. The news anchor turns and looks "There's a guy!"

"Are you getting this?" The anchor asks as the monster raises it's hand and swings at Rage. It raised the hand laughing.

"That all?" Rage asks looking up at it. The demon looks in shock at Rage as do the bystanders.

"Y-you're alive?!" It exclaims "Impossible!"

"My turn." Rage says as a dragon wing like sword appears in his right hand. Rage leaps up and attacks the demon making a small gash within it's upper torso.

"I see..." the demon says covering the wound and closing it. "You're no regular mortal."

"What was the first clue?" Rage asks with a cocky smirk. "The sword or the fact you didn't crush me?"

"Hmph you've got a smart mouth nonetheless." it scowls "I'll shut it for good!" it shouts launching fire at Rage. With little effort Rage leaps up to avoid the fire and lands on the top of a tree.

"Yeah being alive for a few thousand years will do that to a guy." He says before leaping off and gathering energy "This is the end of you!" he says boosting through the demon's body making a hole in it's chest.

"It can't be...I should have recognized that blade..." the demon says slowly. "You...you're that Chaos Guardian...Ragis Chaotic!"

"Bout' time you realized." Rage says as the demon shrinks. It then screams in agony as a dark mist erupts from it. "What?!" Rage exclaims as the dark mist shoot through him. It hovered above him before flying away Rage confused and agitated looks to follow but the news anchor runs up to him. "Sir!" She says he pushed her out of his way before running off at high speeds to pursue the demon.

Hidden in the trees was a blue wolf and she looks at Rage as he follows the dark mist. "Can it be...?" She asks shocked. She then follows suit.

Outside of town Rage was running trying to catch the mist. "Get back here dammit!" He curses the mist then drops into a forested area and he follows suit. He stumbles across a strange building it flowed into.

"This presence..." he says to himself. He stands to go but a blue hand grabs him and stops him. A cloth covered his face and he soon passed out.

Rage wakes up tied to a chair in a dimly lit room. He looks around slowly coming to his senses and sighs. "You know...this isn't the first time I've been tied up like this..." he sighs "So why don't you show yourself before I get mad?"

"Those are rather bold words..." a female voice says as a blue female wolf walks up to him clad in shiny armor. Rage frowns as his ear twitches.

"I recognize your energy...you were at the lake." Rage says. She looks surprised and he smirks. "Surprised?"

"I hid my energy and you still knew I was there?" she asks.

"Yeah...so why don't you untie me before I do it myself." Rage says "I don't take kindly to being kidnapped. So either you let me out and I go easy or I let myself out and I'll kill you..."

"Wait!" she exclaims "It's not what you think!"

"Really then by all means tell me your excuse and we'll see if I believe you..." Rage scoffs.

"I am not your enemy Ragis Chaotic..." she says "I did what I had to...that mist it was going into the 'church' for the Cult of Hephrostosis...they summoned that demon to try and bring us out of hiding..."

"What do you mean by 'us'?" Rage asks glaring at her. It was then Magnus walks into the light.

"Alright Nia I'll take it from here..." he sighs. "Sorry for the rough introduction. She and I are part of an organization known as..."

"Paladins of Kira..." Rage sighs rolling his eyes. "I know that symbol on your armor's left shoulder anywhere...it makes sense now...except for you capturing me like this. Last time I checked you were busy fighting demons."

"Nia thought it was the only way to keep you from going into that church...if you had gone in there...who knows what could have happened..." Magnus says untying Rage who rubs his wrists where the ropes had been.

"It's just a puny demon cult." Rage says.

"That's just it...60 years ago...they summoned Hephrostosis...we had lost hope after since...we didn't think the Chaos Guardians were still around...after Vlagh..." Magnus trails off.

"Yeah..." Rage says in a sad tone "I know what you're talking about...When Vlagh destroyed the Chaos Realm over 500 years ago...to think his brother was summoned and I didn't take notice..."

"That's why you're here Rage...help us." Magnus pleas "Please we need your help!"

"What am I to do?" Rage scoffs "You guys know a hell of a lot more about these guys than I do."

"We need an inside man..." Nia says "We don't know where their headquarters is only that they've used the building you saw for rituals...problem is..."

"You can't keep an inside man because they 'rebirth' their members with beast blood or as one of those nightstalking vampire bastards." Rage says crossing his arms. "Both things anyone from your Order would be vulnerable to...something a Chaos Guardian however is immune to...Now tell me what's to keep me from just going in there and slaying all of them? I defeated Vlagh, I've defeated Nix, Mephilis, Infernal Torment and many others. What's to keep me from beating Heprososis' butt?"

"It's not a fight any one person can win...not with their numbers now...we tried 60 years ago and were lead into a trap...my own son's life was used for the summoning..." Magnus says looking away in sorrow. "Since then they've only grown in numbers... soon they plan to attempt global conquest. Without any other heroes...nobody stands a chance. They take over and merge Mobius with the Demon Realm."

"I see what you mean..." Rage nods "With Sonic gone into the wind, Tails being useless without him...I can't sit this out and leave it to them to find something out...alright I'll do it...only because right now there isn't any other option..."

"Thank you Guardian Rage..." Magnus says kneeling respectfully.

"Yeah yeah now formalities...who are you?" Rage asks crossing his arms.

"Oh right how rude of me. I am Grand Paladin Magnus. I lead the Paladins of Kira. Guardian Rage thank you for offering your hand in this matter..."

"Not like I have any other choice now. After all that happened this morning I can't just go back home and not be bombarded by a bunch of crap." Rage sighs. "Here I thought I might finally be able to settle down in peace for a while..."

"What do you mean?" Nia asks.

"Well after I killed Vlagh I looked to settle down and live peacefully. My duties as a Chaos Guardian had ultimately been fulfilled now there will be no need for them in the future...however at the same time I am still alive. Will be until someone or something manages to off me in battle. Though after all that happened this morning with that demon...no going back to a normal life..." Rage sighs.

"You could remain with us if Elder Mason agrees." Magnus suggests.

"Elder Mason?" Rage asks.

"He is in charge if the Paladins. We all remain in an underground facility and the only way in or out is with our special transportation spell." Nia explains "I am sure teaching it to you won't be hard."

"Anyway for now we'll take you there ourselves." Magnus says. Rage nods and with that Magnus glows before a ball of light ensnares them and flies underground.

To Rage the feeling was exhilarating. He was able to see as they went into a stone tunnel and continued before arriving in a circular room forged of stone and marble. They stop and the light disperses.

"Welcome to Eden." Magnus says "Home of The Paladins of Kira. They walk into a large plaza room. A majestic fountain marked the center and large falls of roaring water marked the walls as four pathways lead outward. "Here on the South end is the Landing. Where we arrive after transport. To the North is Headquarters where The Order and the Paladins bases of operations reside. The East is the market and civil center and the West is residential. This center market and food commens is known as The Fountain Court." He explains as they walk up to the fountain. On the peak of it was a statue of an elegant woman made of pure gold. "This is Kira's Statue. A replica of her forged when she still walked with mortals."

"Strange I always thought she was a bit taller." Rage says rubbing his chin.

"It's not perfect in ALL aspects." Nia says rolling her eyes.

"Come on we should get you to Elder Mason. You are the first outsider to be allowed to enter the. City for hundreds of years." Magnus says leading Rage to the headquarters building.

"I can see why this place is amazing." Rage says as they reach the entrance.

"Halt." A tall man clad in golden armor says. "Who is this you bring with you Grand Paladin?" He asks.

"Guard this here is Guardian Rage Chaotic. I bring him to speak with Elder Mason regarding the issue with...you know who." Magnus explains

"Very well you may proceed." He says letting them through

The three of them ascend the building until they reach a room with a table and at the end was an old human male. His white hair was short and his beard about chest length. He was dressed in white and gold robes dawning the Order's symbol. "Grand Paladin Magnus who is this outsider you bring with you?" He asks as Magnus kneels.

"Elder Mason... I bring you Ragis Chaotic. He's the last surviving Chaos Guardian." Magnus announces.

"Hmm..." Mason stands up and walks over to Rage before looking at him as if he was sizing him. Rage moves a hand over one of his pouches which had the Chaos Emeralds within. Mason saw this and smiles. "It is an honor to have a Chaos Guardian grace our town. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit Master Chaotic?"

"Master?" Rage asks "I am nobody's master..." he says crossing his arms. Mason chuckles.

"Fret not young one. It is merely a title." Mason says.

"The Elder uses that title to address those above even he. So Gods and Chaos Guardians for the most part." Magnus explains standing

"Thank you Magnus. Now what brings you here?" Mason asks offering Rage a seat. He accepts and sighs.

"Where do I begin?" He asks. "Well long story short. I killed a demon that was summoned in Omaha today. When it died it became slme strange mist and must have tried corrupting me or something. Shot through me like it would do something. After it failed it ran off as that mist. I followed it to an abandoned building outside of town where Nia drugged me and I woke up as their prisoner where I was told about Hephrostosis. I decided to come work with you to resolve the matter."

"Well I appreciate you would offer." Elder Mason says "We need all the help we can get. However I cannot just send you out to fight Hephrostosis or it's horde without ensuring you're qualified."

"How do I do that?" Rage asks

"By joining the Order." Mason says "At least temporarily. Once this is done I will relieve you and you will be welcome back to Eden anytime."

"Sounds simple enough." Rage shruggs

"For someone of your stature it should be." Mason smiles "You will need to report to Grand Master Paladin Credo he will begin you on your training."

"As you wish Elder Mason." Rage says with a bow.

"Come on then." Magnus says leading Rage back down "I hope you know what you're doing..."

"Don't worry I will pass with flying colors you'll see." Rage says.

"That's not my worry. I am worried about Credo..." Magnus sighs.

"What about him?" Rage asks.

"You'll see..." Magnus smirks as they head for the training yard.


	2. Chapter 2: The Blunders

Magnus led Rage to the training yard. As they walked through the arch that marked the entrance and exit from the pathways that helped navigate the northern district of Eden. "So Mason wants me to train with Credo because...?" Rage asked looking at Magnus.

"All new members of The Order train under him." He replied as they could hear a frustrating shout.

"What was that?" Rage asks

"Credo, he probably found a nick in some equipment or something." Magnus says as they reached the training yard. Not too far from them a tall, large muscular man with long white hair was standing with arms crossed. "Credo!" He shouts and the large man turns.

"Lord Paladin Magnus it's a pleasure." The large man says looking at him then to Rage "Who are you?" He asks

"This is Ragis Chaotic the Hedgehog." Magnus answers for Rage. "He is a Chaos Guardian who is aiding us in our issue with Hephrostosis."

"Chaos Guardian you say?" He asks slightly surprised. "Well it is a pleasure Rage. What brings you to the training yard specifically?"

"Elder Mason wants you to train him." Magnus says. Credo looks at him and laughs heartily.

"Me teach Rage?!" He hoots "I couldn't teach a Chaos Guardian anything! Let alone a Legendary Chaos Guardian! What I teach Paladins is based off old teaching the Chaos Guardians used. I doubt he needs a refresher."

"Excuse me Legendary Chaos Guardian?" Rage asks crossing his arms.

"Of course. We've been paying attention more than you think Guardian Rage. Your exploits fall in line with the old legends of The Final Guardian." Credo says "Once upon a time The Paladins and The Chaos Guardians were sister groups. We know more than our fair share of things."

"I would hardly call myself a legend." Rage says.

"Bah don't sell yourself short kid. You've slain Vlagh. Something your predecessors couldn't do even with hundreds of them." Credo says. "Anybody who can slay that monster is worthy of a legend."

"If you're done and sure Rage can get started we need to get going." Magnus says.

"Alright fine." Credo says "Come and see me if you get a chance Rage I'd like to take a chance to try and quantify your power."

"Why?" Rage asks.

"We assign everyone in our group a power level based on many things. It helps us determine their limit." Magnus says. "Minimum power levels are required for certain positions. Lord Paladins for example need a level of at least 500,000."

"Eh I was looking to use some battle data from a Chaos Guardian as a way to belittle and encourage the kids that we've got as Squires right now." Credo shrugs "Not so much to give him a number."

"Squires?" Rage asks "All these ranks are confusing."

"Really? How did you Chaos Guardians run things?" Credo asks.

"You had the Apprentices which were the trainees, Chaos Guardians who were fully trained, then the Chaos Council who oversaw and were in charge as well as oversaw the training. Then there was Yama he was our librarian or lorekeeper who managed everything in the Chaos Archives but he wasn't a Chaos Guardian." Rage explains. "You guys?"

"Well in our group we have Squires who are our trainees, Knights who are the ones fully trained with power levels of under 100,000. Grand Knights who have power levels from 100,000 to 250,000. Then Paladins who have power levels from 250,000 to 500,000 they act as high rank officers. Then finally the Lord Paladins who have at least a 500,000 power level. They are elected by the Elder and form our leadership. There is only 4 of us. Magnus who is the lead commander Mason's right hand mand, myself who is the training officer, Leah who is the Scout Operations Commander, and Regina who is head of the Guard Unit. We have our Librarians who operate our library and act as healers and tactical magic users. Then there is the Arch Mage who is in charge of them. Natalia is good at it too." Credo explains. "Magnus here is the Grand Paladin. The Lord Paladin that The Elder elects as his right hand man. The other Lord Paladins refer to him as Lord still though."

"I see so you divide your forces by skill and power abilities." Rage says.

"You guys didn't? I am surprised." Magnus says.

"Each Chaos Guardian knew their limits as did the Chaos Council. So they'd assign people tasks that suit them." Rage says "We also didn't have nearly as many members at any given time as you guys."

"I see." Magnus says as a green female cat with vivid purple eyes dressed in a lab coat walks up holding a handheld device.

"Ah Magnus, Credo there you two are." She says looking at the two.

"Julia were you looking for us?" Credo asks.

"Indeed I wanted to inform you that the new models of C-Links are done. You'll find them in your quarters." She says looking at Rage "Oh...who are you? One of the Squires?" She asks.

"Uh no, actually my name is Rage Chaotic...I am a Chaos Guardian here to assist your Order against Hephrostosis." He answered.

"Really?" She asks as she puts some inputs on her device and looks at him with a glare "With a weak power level of 102?"

"102?" Magnus asks "Not possible." He says crossing his arms before she shows the three the screen on her device.

"How can you be so weak?" Julia asks "You're just bullshitting us."

"Did you ever stop to consider I am hiding my power?" Rage asks looking angrily at Julia "All Chaos Guardians have the ability to alter their energy readings unless changing forms. It's how we blend in with the normal population."

"If that is the case why hide it down here? Nothing outside can track you here." Julia asks adjusting her glasses.

"Fine." Rage says crossing his arms and closing his eyes. A slight gust of air caused Rage's quills and clothing to flail a little as he opens his eyes. Julia looked in a mixture of shock and curiosity. "Now what's it say?"

"A-amazing...you're clocking 1 million easy...and you're just in your normal form?!" She exclaims "You would easily qualify as a Lord Paladin."

"That number is meaningless to me but yes." Rage says.

"I have a max power level of 3 million if that helps, Magnus can reach 5 million." Credo says.

"I would assume your form changes trump your current level though correct?" Magnus asks

"Correct." Rage says. "So moving on Magnus. Perhaps we should return to Elder Mason see what he wants us to do?"

"Agreed." Magnus says "We will see you guys later." He says to the other two who say their farewells as he and Rage returned to Mason's chambers.

"I take it Credo refused eh?" Mason asks as he turns to see the two.

"Yeah, said he couldn't teach Rage anything." Magnus says.

"Did Julia find you?" Mason asks and Magnus nods. "Good." He nods as he pulls a scroll out of a drawer and hands it to Rage. "Here you are this scroll has the spell that Magnus used to get you here. It is how we leave and return to Eden. It is the only way to penetrate the field protecting us."

"Thank you Mason." Rage says.

"If you are going to operate as one of us you must be able to travel like us." He says "I assume Julia scanned you at some point..."

"Uh yeah...how did you-?" Rage replies

"I figured she would if she saw you...she has a tendency to do that. What did you clock at?" Mason asks

"A million." Rage says

"In your normal form? My my you are exceptional." Mason says. "We have one more thing for you. All Paladins wear our uniform armor. Seeing how you are not a Paladin however you are not permitted to wear it. Regardless I have instructed Julia to create something special for you. An armor that is similar however it can withstand your abilities more."

"How do you plan to do that?" Rage asks.

"Trial and error." He answers. "Now before I send you off with Magnus and Nia on assignment any questions?"

"Yes actually." Rage says "How much have you done against Hephrostosis' Cult?"

"Unfortunately not enough." Magnus speaks up. "Our last major assault attempt ended in his resurrection. Since then they have grown we are limited ever since Hephrostosis came back since he can just turn us against each other with a snap of his fingers. Not to mention the risk of contracting vampirism or lycanthropy from the Cult's members."

"Hmmm so what have you been doing?" Rage asks.

"Espionage and sabotage mostly. Some hunting here and there." Mason says "Now that we know a Chaos Guardian is alive it changes things."

"Oh?" Rage asks.

"Having one here fighting along with us is enough to boost morale! This is a turning point in our war. Kira smiles upon us." Mason says "Anyway I am sending the three of you to the forests of Canada. Deep within the wilderness is a small cadre of devotees. We are going to send a message..."

"You want us to dispose of them?" Magnus asks.

"Yes and make sure it's clear it was done by Paladins and a Chaos Guardian." Mason says "No doubt it will shake them all up and get them uneasy."

"You can count on us." Magnus says looking at Rage.

"Let's do it." He says as Magnus leads him outside and back to the square where Nia met up with them.

"So you're with us?" She asks and Rage nods "Well this should be fun. An extermination mission with a Chaos Guardian. They won't know what hit thm."

"So how does an extermination mission go?" Rage asks as they walked down to the plaza which they had arrived at.

"Easy, we go in and kill a small group of the cultists. Pretty simple really." Magnus explains "I am sure you can handle it."

"You guys never run extermination missions?" Nia asks. "I thought you guys did a lot of them against Dark Spawns." Rage prepared to answer however Magnus had activated the transport spell and instead they found themselves in the Canadian woods.

"You guys know that Chaos Guardians in a different way than I." Rage says.

"What do you mean?" Nia asks

"Well you guys know and understand them as a group. When there were many. Remember up until me the Chaos Guardians, well TRUE Chaos Guardians, were lost to the annals of history aside from a few cases. We were effectively dead." Rage explains.

"You mean you were operating from the shadows." Magnus chimes in.

"Excuse me?" Rage ask stopping.

"What?" Magnus asks as he stops and looks at Rage. "I mean you guys just started operating from the shadows to throw Vlagh off until they were able to train someone strong enough to defeat it. You all dying off and that prophecy was just part of ploy."

"No." Rage denied shaking his head "Vlagh won that day. He actually did defeat all of the Chaos Guardians and the whole Prophecy of the Final Light was all true. There were no Chaos Guardians from after The Shadow War until I came along."

"But what about Chaos?" Nia asks "Or whatever that watery thing is called"

"Chaos? He was merely a protector the god Chaos made as a final safeguard until the prophecy could be fulfilled." Rage answers as they continue to walk. "Anyway so any idea what we're in for?"

"Well it's a small group. Ten tops. They're some devoted little bastards though. We've actually been watching this small group for a while. They're a recently started division run by a werewolf who calls himself Bloodhound." Magnus explains.

"So if you get infected?" Rage asks.

"We have ways of reversing the lycanthropy curse. Vampirism is more difficult." Nia answers. "No need to worry."

"I am not worry-" Rage was going to answer but a rush fell over him. He stopped in his tracks signaling to the other two to do the same.

"What is it?" Magnus asks looking worried at Rage who puts a hand up to silently tell him to be quiet as he was focusing.

The feeling was somewhat familiar. Cold, powerful malicious. It made Rage's skin crawl a bit "Darkness." He says aloud

"Darkness?" Magnus asks looking at Nia who shrugs indicating she was just as confused as Magnus.

"Yes..." Rage says "It feels like maybe even demonic energy...yeah...it shares that feeling from the demon back at the lake...but it's not the same."

"We should proceed with caution." Nia suggests and Magnus nods. The three got down as they approached upon an opening in the forest. There stood a group of figures in robes chanting in an ancient language.

"What are they doing?" Magnus asks silently "I have never heard nor seen anything like it."

"You got me." Nia says "Rage?" She asks and the two look at Rage who was looking dead ahead at the cultists.

"revertere ab inferis ad mortale ovili pecus, et libera gratia tua ad dominum tuum,..." Rage repeats part of what the cultists were chanting.

"Rage?!" Magnus asks slightly louder and he looks at them.

"It's what they're chanting." Rage says "It's Latin...roughly translated they're summoning something from hell back to Earth...and binding it to a master..."

"They're summoning more demons?" Magnus asks

"I would assume so." Rage answers as Magnus draws his sword.

"We attack!" He exclaims getting up and rushing into the clearing.

"Magnus no!" Nia shouts however it was too late. She sighs and rushed in with Rage not far behind before they were surrounded by a ring of purple fire. On the ground was a sigil marking an entrapment spell.

"Surprise, surprise..." Rage says silently to himself.

"It seems we have some party crashers..." a tall figure chuckles. It puts it hood down to reveal a humanoid figure with dark grey skin, red eyes and blood red markings. "Lord Paladin Magnus of the Paladins of Kira...we meet again."

"It's Grand Paladin now...Liam." He spits

"Oh moving up in the world." Liam chuckles looking at Nia "Paladin Nia always a pleasure." He nods to her. She just looks away in disgust. He then looks to Rage "My, my you are interesting." He says "Haven't seen you before...no armor you must be a new Squire for their little Order." He chuckles. "Well a pity you were caught up in this."

"Shut it you damned traitor!" Magnus shouts angrily.

"Mind your tongue father." Liam says faking a shocked gasp before chuckling as magical chains bind the three of them. Two of the robed figures, both werewolves took Magnus' and Nia's swords. "Again you find yourself trapped as a result of your poor judgement...this time a helpless Squire with you too. I am ashamed of you father."

"I said...shut up." Magnus grunts struggling to break free.

"It's no use. Those chains can't be broken by normal means." Liam says as he walks to Rage and drags a finger across his chin "You little Squire are a stand out with that outfit...tell me who are you?"

"Even if I told you...you'd never believe me." Rage says with a sly chuckle."So why should I?"

"Hmph because I have you trapped and your life depends on it. You're a squire. Leaving you alive is beneficial since you haven't been blessed by Kira." Liam chuckles.

"You know the funny thing about sigil traps?" Rage asks.

"Huh?" Liam looks back at him. "The hell are you talking about?"

"If you carve them in dirt like this..." Rage continues as he looks at Liam "It's real easy to smudge a line..." he chuckles as a swift wind blows causing the sigil to be destroyed.

"Impossible!" Liam exclaims as the chains vanish and werewolves tackle Nia and Magnus. The remaining members surround Rage seeing him as more of a threat now. "Who are you?!" Liam shouts.

"Fine. I'll tell you." Rage says as he extends his right arm. A soft glow of light with some fire intermixed began to appear before with a flash in Rage's hand was a dragon wing like blade. Dark red and black with a green eye like gem in the hilt and an emerald gemstone on the bottom of the grip. "My name is Ragis Chaotic the Hedgehog. I am not a member of their Order...rather I am the Last Chaos Guardian."

"Impossible The Chaos Guardians were lost!" One of the cult members says feeling frightened.

"Wasn't there that prophecy?" Another asks.

"Hmph cowards this is clearly some trick!" Liam shouts "Just turn him and kill the two Paladins."

"As you command." The first cultist says turning to Rage and rushing him.

"Bad move." Rage says before flashstepping behind the robed figure and driving his sword through its heart. He looks at Liam with a are silently signaling he was ready to destroy Liam and his friends.

"You're nothing!" Liam shouts thrusting his arm forward in a signal to attack.

"Hmph sending your minions to their death." Rage scoffs "Pitiful." He leaps back and avoid two of the minions before another catches him in his side pretty good. It was a deep laceration. Luckily for Rage his abilities allowed for it to quickly scab up to prevent further blood loss.

Rage retaliated by launching spears of energy at the two pinning Magnus and Nia, both of which had been trying to break free the whole time.

Now free the two leap to their feet and body checked the two that had confiscated their weapons and joined Rage in eliminating the small number of remaining cultists. Finally, with swords tainted with blood and tufts of fur it was just them and Liam.

"I-impossible!" Liam stutters as Rage walks slightly in front of the other two.

"You've lost." He says "Now you are going to join your comrades."

"Never." Liam spits in a scornful tone "Mark my words...Paladins...you are in over your heads!" He the glares to Rage "and you...the one who bears the false title of Chaos Guardian...you have chosen the wrong side!"

"Shut up!" Rage shouts rushing at Liam who vanishes into the shadows. "Coward!" Rage shouts.

"Rage...let him go." Magnus says "Mission complete..."

"But..." Rage looks at Magnus "If he informs Hephrostosis as to what happened..."

"He won't believe him." Magnus replies shaking his head. "You have to face it Rage. Most people are not going to believe your claim. The Chaos Guardians have been gone for so long that for one to still exist let alone the one from some mythical prophecy? Nobody is going to just believe that."

"But we were told to make it obvious who did it!" Rage argues.

"We did." Nia says "Once their investigation group comes and sees what happened they will conclude Paladins and a Chaos Guardian had to be involved."

"Even so we were instructed to eliminate all of them...that one called Liam got away..." Rage says looking down clenching a fist.

"We did. Liam is not a member of this little group. He is much higher on the food chain..." Nia says as Magnus remained quiet before returning to Eden suddenly without saying anything. "Magnus?!" Nia exclaims.

"What was that about?" Rage asks as they walked away from the scene "Talking about Liam seems to bug Magnus."

"Yeah that is because Liam is his son." Nia soghs

"What?!" Rage exclaims.

"Yeah. It happened about 60 years ago." Nia begins "We were prepping and engaging in a surprise attack on a main branch of the Cult's church. They were tipped off though... Liam who was on the fast track to becoming a Paladin had sold us out and decided to turncoat... they used him to resurrect Hephrostosis. Magnus hasn't been the same since then..."

"I see..." Rage says crossing his arms. "If it's not too much to ask, what drove Liam to betray you?"

"Liam was...special..." Nia sighs stopping and sitting on a rock. "Be was a rare case among people in Eden, he was born with demonic power in him. We had hoped we could train him to not use those powers and to deny them...clearly, as you can see, we failed...He was lost to them something we have never had happen..."

"Well..." Rage sighs leaning against a tree "A lot of Chaos Guardians fell to Darkness during The Shadow War as well as over the years. I don't know if you knew that. Dex, was a Council Member who did too but he played everyone for years faking him still being with us. Supposedly he was upset about me."

"Why would he be upset about the one who was destined for greatness?" Nia asks.

"He had an ego and was originally assigned to train me. After I surpassed him however Chaotix took over my training." Rage answered. "He didn't like it and turned on us. Faking it for a while before using his access to the Chaos Realm to lead Vlagh in a slaughter of the Guardians."

"Wow...That's crazy..." Nia says shocked at the revelation.

"So the fact that Liam was your only defector is an achievement given how long you have been around." Rage says.

"Enough idle chat though." Nia sighs "The inspection guys for that cult will be here soon we should return to Eden."

"Agreed." Rage nods as both he and Nia cast the spell to return to Eden.


	3. Chapter 3: The Test

"...After that Rage and I returned." Nia concluded her report. Magnus, Nia and Rage had reported to Mason's chambers after successfully returning from their mission. Nia and Magnus stood in front of Mason while Rage leaned against a wall with his arms crossed.

"So you didn't get Liam?" Mason asks.

"No, sir." Magnus says hanging his head in shame "He has become more powerful than I had anticipated."

"I see...well he was not expected to be there in the first place so I couldn't have expected you to be ready to deal with him." Mason sighs.

"But Elder Mason! We let him get away we could have pursued him! We SHOULD HAVE pursued him!" Magnus exclaims.

"No." Rage speaks up who until now had remained quiet. He stood up straight as he spoke. "Not pursuing him was the right option."

"What?!" Magnus exclaims "You have no idea what we're talking about Rage! This isn't any of your business understand?"

"Magnus pull your head out of your ass and think about it." Rage says his tone a bit disgruntled as he was making an effort in restraining himself "I understand I don't know much about the Paladins or as much as you guys do about Hephrostosis but I do know when it is best to let someone go. If Liam is as high up on the food chain as you claimed then he would have retreated to their main fortress, church or whatever. We wouldn't have stood a chance then."

"Why you red headed know it all..." Magnus grumbles.

"Enough!" Mason barks "I will not have bickering in my chambers! However, Magnus, Rage is right. It is reckless to just follow him without knowing where you will end up. Especially if it could result in the death of all three of you. If you three die then all hope would be lost."

"Yes, Elder Mason my apologies." Magnus says.

"As for you Rage, remember you are here as an aid for us. While I have no issues with how you choose to perform as long as it doesn't put your team at risk until you are given a title and rank in our Order you are to respect those above you which includes Magnus. Do I make myself clear?" Mason scorns.

"Yes, Elder Mason." Rage says bowing his head "I am sorry for my outburst."

"Now then, Magnus, Nia you two are dismissed. Rage I need to speak to you alone." Mason says. Both Magnus and Nia bow and leave. Mason turns to Rage and sighs. "Rage, I can tell you are bothered by something what is it?"

"Is it that obvious?" Rage asks "Well with all due respect it is Magnus."

"What about him?" Mason asks.

"Well Nia told about his blunder when Hephrostosis was reborn." Rage answers "He made the very same mistake tonight. Charging in with reckless abandon. Had I not been able to destroy the sigil and free us...had I not been there both he and Nia could very well be dead."

"I see..." Mason sighs "You are not the first to question Magnus's leadership abilities Rage...however that is not what I wish to discuss with you."

"I'm all ears Mason." Rage says.

"So as the Elder I receive communications from Kira through visions or sometimes she spiritually visits me...anyway she came while you were in Canada. It was in relation to you." Mason explains.

"What about me? I see no reason why she should be concerned about me. I am not one of her chosen or blessed." Rage inquired.

"Well she is concerned." Mason says "Concerned you'll turn or something and make us vulnerable."

"I understand her concern however it is unnecessary. I cannot be turned into any of those foul monstrosities." Rage says. "I have battled monsters like them before."

"I see now then in addition I want you to go to our training field and meet with Credo. I pray you have no quarrels in unleashing your unbridled power for a while?" Mason requests.

"For what reason?" Rage asks crossing his arms showing he wasn't too fond of the idea.

"Well Credo and Julia requested you let them scale you at full strength. Credo so he can issue a rank and Julia so she knows what she'll be working with in terms of your armor." Mason explains.

"Very well understand the nature of your request means I am going to be unable to fight for a day or two and it may not be best to do it down here." Rage explains.

"What do you mean?" Mason asks.

"Well if you want me to use all of my power I al afraid using my ultimate ability, The Ultima Chaos Finisher; Darkness' End might cause some collateral damage." Rage explains.

"Alright be sure you mention that to them." Mason sighed rubbing his chin. "Better get going now. Julia and Credo aren't the most patient people."

"Very well." Rage says. Rage turned and walked out. After a few seconds a woman with elegant blonde hair appeared in the room with Mason.

"Did you believe him?" Mason asks her "Kira?"

"I do. At this point having any aid is crucial. A Chaos Guardian is an unexpected yet irreplaceable ally. If we are to protect this world from not only Hephrostosis but those who may come after we will need to remain on Rage's good side. Especially if we cross paths in the future." The woman responds.

"I believe he plans to stay here with is for a while." Mason says "Live within our community."

"That would be a welcome change. It would be nice to have someone who can tell of Mobius' past and of beliefs that differ from our own." Kira smiles as they both look out of the window that oversaw the training yard where Rage had approached Credo.

"You're not worried he might try to take some of our people to train as Chaos Guardians?" Mason asks a little surprised by Kira's answers.

"No. He is the last one Mobius has. Unless his offspring carry his abilities after he is gone the Chaos Guardians will be forever gone." She answers.

"But...what would happen should someone like Vlagh return then?" Mason wonders.

"Perhaps it is Mobius' fate to fade into Darkness. Or a new hero will rose up and stop Vlagh. That is beyond our ability to guess or predict though." Kira suggests "Be careful Mason...we still know little of what Hephrostosis and his cursed cult are planning or their scope..."

Meanwhile, Rage and Credo stood in the training field awaiting Julia. "So what is it I will be doing?" Rage asks looking at Credo.

"Well we're going to send some training drones after you and we want you to destroy them. I believe they're going to be set to the configuration we used for Paladin testing. However we are going to be strictly measuring your power abilities. You'll need to go all out."

"Yeah Mason told me. You realize if I use 100% of my power I will be down and out for a day or two." Rage answered.

"Oh? Mason never mentioned that." Credo says looking intriguing "Please explain."

"Well while I may have limitless access to Chaos my body has a limit. If I use too much or a move with so much power I have to rest or I could seriously hurt myself." Rage explains. "My body still has its limits."

"Ah I see guess we all have that to worry about." Credo chuckles.

"By the by what is this test made up of?" Rage asks

"Well normally we have the test taker against a Paladin in battle while Julia runs a bunch of calculations but I am worried that in this sense it may not be a viable option." Credo replies "I certainly wouldn't go up against you, nor would Julia."

Julia walks up as he finished his sentence "Alright everything is ready now all we need is to decide how we test him...given none of us want to face a Chaos Guardian..." she says.

"I'll fight him." A voice pipes up as Magnus approached the three.

"Magnus are you sure about that?" Credo asks. He simply drew his sword. Action enough to show he was serious.

"Magnus, don't do this." Rage says calmly "I have to go all out per Mason's directive I may kill you if we were to fight in this exam."

"I am not going to fall for your lies, Hedgehog." Magnus spits as he walks into the arena followed by Rage.

"Magnus...this isn't about what happened in The Elder's Chambers is it?" Rage asks as the two walked around the slightly raised center platform.

"Damn right it is!" He shouts as they stopped across from each other "I am sick of everyone acting like we're in some gifted air having you around. I am going to beat you and show everyone how weak Chaos Guardians are!"

"Very well." Rage sighs in a grim tone as he moved to a side stance and extends his right arm. A soft glow of light and fire began before his weapon appeared. Burejingukaosu, a dragon wing looking sword with an emerald eye in the hilt guard. "Prepare yourself." Rage says as a small barely visible energy flare rose around him.

"Begin!" Credo shouts and instantly Magnus charges for Rage to begin an offense.

"Predictable!" Rage shouts as he flash stepps to the side and leaps back to keep a good distance. He then glowed as he held his sword out "Incinerate! Burejingukaosu!" He calls.

Suddenly a pillar of fire erupts as Magnus leaped for another attack but he stopped as the pillar erupted. It raged for around 30 seconds before dying down.

There Rage stood. He stood in a dark gray kosode with some strange inscription on the left breast area. Medium jet black hair covered his head and his eyes had changed from emerald green to amber. "Ryuu Saishu Burejingukaosu." He says in a monotone voice.

"Wh-what is this?!" Magnus exclaims shocked by the power and vibe Rage was giving off.

"This is my strongest form...my Final Form." Rage says. "Mason wanted me to go all out and I will."

"A simple change in clothes won't intimidate me!" Magnus shouts firing spears of light energy at Rage who barely lifts his hand and a Chaos Barricade blocks the attack.

"Time to end this. Chaos Finisher; Zantetsuken Overdrive" Rage says before he vanished and appeared behind Magnus "It's over." He says blandly before a gush of blood came out of Magnus' shoulder and he fell.

"I don't believe it..." Julia says astonished.

"What?" Credo asks.

"Either he is That powerful or our sensors and things need redone. I can't get an accurate power level..." she answers. "This Chaos Energy is just too much for our systems to comprehend."

"Well given how easily he defeated Magnus I would say he is easily over 5 million." Credo says.

"Agreed. I assign 10 million plus as that was the last reading I got before things went haywire." Julia says

"But that would put him past what Elder Mason was at in his younger years." Credo says "You sure?"

"Yes. Chaos Guardians are more powerful than most of us given the nature of their power and they have to be since they operated on a scale much grander than us Paladins." Julia affirms.

"Wait." Credo says "Look." He points back to the arena where Magnus was standing back up. Rage, who had already powered down fell to his knee.

"It's not over yet..." Magnus says "I can still fight."

"Magnus don't push yourself." Rage says calmly slowly standing up "You are too injured to continue."

"What about you? You brought yourself to your knees by over exerting yourself!" Magnus shouts

Rage sighs "I used all of my energy up. I was ordered to go all out which I sort of did. Had I used my ultimate technique you wouldn't be alive. Or if I hadn't skillfully hit you where I did. The Zantetsuken Overdrive is a clean cut which if I had hit you in the center of your body like it is supposed to be used would have killed you." Rage explains as he reforms his sword "I can still fight physically fine. Just not with Chaos." He then dismissed his sword.

"Shut up!" Magnus screams rushing at Rage who turns and grabs his sword with his right hand wincing in pain as the blade cut into his hand.

"I told you!" Rage shouts grabbing the sword and throwing Magnus by the blade which he lost the grip of leaving it embedded in Rage's hand. "It's over!" He pants in a scratchy voice. He then slowly starts to remove the blade inhaling sharply in pain before exhaling after it was completely removed. He let out a sigh "ugh that hurt." He says holding the sword in his left hand and tossing it to the side before walking away.

Credo and Julia had made it to the entrance of the arena by this point as Magnus stood back up. He got ready for another go before Credo stopped him as Julia tended to Rage's hand.

"Let me go!" Magnus spits as he struggled to break free. "I can still fight him!"

"That's enough!" Credo shouts sternly "Or have you lost your damn mind?! That last attempt Rage just threw you aside! You're finished. Rage won."

"Bullshit!" Magnus grunts.

"For Kira's sake Magnus swallow that god forsaken pride of yours for one minute and look at the facts! Rage is stronger than all three of us! He has to be in order to do his job!" Credo frowns as he explains what happened with Julia's calculations.

"You believe that?!" Magnus scornfully inquired.

"Magnus what has gotten into you?" Credo asks worried. "You're acting more prideful and reckless than normal..."

Meanwhile Julia had just finished bandaging Rage's hand "Better?" She asks. Rage opens and closes his hand a few times before nodding.

"Yes thank you." He smiles with his response.

"You held back didn't you?" Julia inquired.

"Yeah." Rage sighs "Sorry...I didn't want to severely injure Magnus though it sure seemed like he did to me..." he finished looking over to Credo and Magnus.

"He is prideful to a very dangerous end." Julia sighs. "I fear it will be the end of him."

"I know what you mean." Rage says "I was the same once...too a long time to fix it and it was a rude awakening..."

Credo walks over to Rage and Julia as Magnus limped off. "You gave him quite a thrashing Rage. You could of taken it a bit easier."

"You wanted me to go all out and I did." Rage says "I was still holding back as much as I could while trying to give you guys the data you so desired. On that note, how'd I do?"

"Well...our equipment broke after 10 million..." Julia says.

"What's with all of the racket?" A voice calls out. Credo, Rage and Julia look in the direction it came from to see a tall voluptuous younger looking woman with long brunette hair dressed in a white and gold embroidered robe. Her hazel eyes giving off a somewhat sultry look. It was Natalia the Arch Mage.

"Natalia." Julia says "We were running Ragis Chaotic here through a power measurement test."

"Ragis Chaotic?" She asks "Hmmm I think I have heard that name before...something about the old Chaos Guardians...?"

"Yes, he is the last of them." Credo nods "he came on board with Elder Mason's blessing to help us against Hephrostosis."

"I see." She says looking at Rage "For someone as old as our books claim you look good." She smiles.

"Well that would be because my body doesn't age past 24ish." Rage says.

"Oh?" She exclaims "Well that is quite an ability." She chuckles.

"What did you need Nat?" Credo asks

"You no fun Credo always right to the point with you." She pouts. "Well I had a break between some research and figured I would come meet the new guy I sensed among us. Never thought he would be a Chaos Guardian or so cute." She says flirtatiously.

"Uh thank you?" Rage thanks her in a more unsure tone. She just laughed.

"Well I better get going I have a lot of work to do..." Julia says "I am sure Elder Mason wants to hear the results of your test Rage." She says

"Oh right." He nods "I should be off too."

Rage returned to Mason's chambers and knocked. "Enter!" His voice calls and Rage walks in. Mason looks up from his desk and sits back "Oh Rage what can I do for you?"

"Julia says you're interested in the results of my test." Rage says.

"On! Indeed!" He says a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Well...she said the equipment broke after 10 million..." Rage shrugs.

'10 million? That's crazy even I didn't get that high when I was younger...he is probably well beyond that if the equipment broke.' Mason thinks before speaking "Well that is incredible then by my right as Elder of the Paladins of Kira I, Mason name you, Ragis Chaotic, Lord Paladin." He announces "Now moving on I have a mission for you..."

"Yessir what is it?" Rage asks.

"We have learned that The Cult has trapped an old Mobius hero...I am sure you know him...Sonic the Hedgehog?" Mason explains.

"Yeah I know him." Rage says a bit annoyed at the mention of the name.

"Do you not get along with him?" Mason asks.

"No." Rage responds shaking his head. "Sonic abused and misused the Chaos Emeralds multiple times because he is too weak to face the battles he gets himself into. I hate anyone who abuses the power of The Emeralds. Still...to lose him wouldn't be good. He would be a pain if working for the enemy so it would be best to save him." He sighs.

"Good I was going to send you either way. He is in the wilderness of the Amazon. The mission is to rescue him and bring him here." Mason explains

"Sounds easy enough." Rage nods.

"Oh and Rage...if you ever fight Magnus in the future like you did during the exam I ask you not be so rough." Mason warns.

"Will do." Rage says nodding to show he understood

"Good Nia and Magnus are already there waiting for you. Do not disappoint." Mason says.

"I won't." Rage says before using the magic spell to teleport to Brazil.


	4. Chapter 4: The Traitor

Rage was sitting in the fountain plaza alone biding his time. The mission in Brazil was a bust. Turned out the information they got was either no good or outdated. He was silently beating himself up for not figuring it out as Nia walked up to him. "Rage!" She calls announcing her presence to the crimson hedgehog.

"Nia." He greets her "What's up?"

"I heard what happened between you and Magnus." She says looking upset.

"You're mad at me for thrashing him like I did aren't you?" Rage sighs "I don't blame you. I already got an earful from Mason..."

"I am not sure what to think." She sighs sitting next to him "I am more worried about you. Nobody's seen you for days. Not since we came back."

"I have been out." Rage answers "I am not very useful when I can't use my powers. After that bust if a mission in Brazil... Say...Nia can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing." She smiles

"These cultists...I get they summoned their deity

or whatever but why? No matter how much I ponder I can't figure out why." Rage asks her.

"Well..." She says resting her head in her hands "Most of the cultists are lycanthropes or those inflicted with vampirism. Supposedly Hephrostosis can create an 'Eternal Night' so that would be my guess." She explains.

"Okay but why wait so long to do it? He was summoned a long time ago right? Why hasn't he or it done it yet?" Rage asks. "I have fought a lot of different things and for different reasons but none of them would wait to apply anything that would help them unless there was something keeping them from doing it..."

"Perhaps they are missing something?" Nia suggests.

"What though? If Hephrostosis is such a big bad demon why can't he cause this 'Eternal Night'? He should know what he would have needed. Those devoted followers of his shouldn't take this long...I mean chances are he will start it then his cult will go to war to steal some land to build a country

of his own where they can prosper and more than likely continue to world domination at some point..." Rage wondered aloud.

"Now that you mention it...you have a very good point. It has been 60 years and they haven't even attempted to trigger this Eternal Night. Even if it would benefit them as it would remove their need to hide during the day." Nia says putting a finger to her chin.

"Exactly. I have never met an opponent like that. Every enemy I have faced would activate any advantage as soon as they could and destroy anything that would give them a disadvantage." Rage says.

"I wonder if Natalia might know something. She is in charge of overseeing the library and archives." Nia says

"In the meantime I can check the Chaos Archives it's possible we have something about it as well stowed away somewhere." Rage suggested.

"It is good to see some cooperation in a time like this." Mason's voice chuckles as the two look around before Mason materialized in front of them.

"Elder Mason." Nia says "What brings you out here?"

"Oh I was merely out for a stroll. Can't sit in my quarters all day...gets rather boring." He answers. "I can answer that for you though."

"Oh? Then by all means." Rage urges after a short silence.

"Hephrostosis cannot create the Eternal Night without blood belonging to a Knight or Paladin of Kira..." Mason says.

"But...they have had Liam for years." Nia says.

"True however he was never fully blessed by Kira so his blood won't work." Mason says.

"So say after they complete this. One, how do we reverse it. Two, what do they do after that?" Rage asks.

"Well demons, by nature are power hungry. I would guess they will try and make a claim of land." Mason says "Only way to end an Eternal Night is to defeat the demon responsible."

"So if he does we're screwed?" Nia asks and Mason nods.

"Not a single one of us could hope to stop him. Our predecessors could merely seal him away." Mason says.

"Uh...what about me?" Rage asks "I killed Vlagh...remember?"

"True but Vlagh is different from demons." Mason says "Hephrostosis' weakness is unknown."

"As long as he is seen as 'evil' my Chaos Finisher; Darkness' End will destroy him same as it did for Vlagh." Rage says.

"That so?" Mason asks. "If he isn't?"

"It'll hurt." Rage says "Regardless it will do a lot of damage." He yawns "I am going to go get some rest."

"Still tired?" Nia asks

"I am still recharging it takes a lot out of me. Which is why I don't go all out unless I absolutely have to." Rage answers "Give Magnus my regards."

"If we see him we will." Nia smiles waving as Rage walked into the residential district.

Rage made his way to the terrace reserved for Lord Paladins where he came to a good sized house with his name inscribed in a magical plaque. He opened the door and walked upstairs.

"A bit big for my liking but it's nice..." he says to himself opening the door to the bedroom. To his surprise inside was Kira. "Excuse me?" He asks "Who are you?"

"Oh!" She exclaims turning around "Greetings Chaos Guardian Ragis Chaotic."

"Well you must be pretty high on the Knights' food chain to know that. We've kept the fact that I am a Chaos Guardian a secret to most everyone." Rage says "Now who are you?"

"I am Kira." She says.

"As in the goddess Kira?" Rage asks walking in and sitting on the bed.

"Yes." She says "It's long overdue that I meet you."

"Well it's a pleasure." Rage says. "Tell me why you're really here. I know how you god and deity types work. If you're not speaking to your special chosen one or few you normally have a reason to speak to others."

"Hmph." She chuckles "Shoulda figured you'd find me out."

"You're just like Chaos." Rage smirks.

"Well anyway I am here because I fear we have a traitor among the Paladins." She says.

"You want to be sure it's not me because I am technically an outsider?" Rage asks as if he knew why.

"No actually." She says "I want you to be warned. I know it's not you and by confiding in you I can rise the least suspicion to the alleged traitor as long as our meetings are kept secret."

"Secret huh? It's like you know me too well." Rage sighs. "I will do my best to keep an eye open and ear to the ground so to speak. Though I have my doubts on a traitor."

"Thank you Guardian Rage." She says bowing.

"Again with the titles geeze. Just call me Rage." He sighs rubbing the back of his head. "Titles just make my skin crawl."

"Very well." She acknowledges "Rage. I trust that you will do your best to find this traitor?"

"I will do what I can." Rage sighs "I won't promise anything yet."

"Thank you." She says before she vanished into thin air.

"Hard to believe there would be a traitor here." Rage says to himself hopping onto the bed. "Though I guess it's not impossible...though she made it sound as if she suspects someone who is in a high place." He thinks aloud "Guess I can start by just energy sensing." He yawns closing his eyes.

Rage later was woken up by a banging sound on his door. He yawned and sat up looking out of the window to see Magnus outside. With a groan he got up and walked downstairs and opened his mfront door. "What is it Magnus?" He asks.

"About time you woke up." He says "I was afraid I'd need to come in. Anyway Mason wants us to go back to the Amazon and investigate the abandoned 'church' that the Cult was using. See if we can find some clues."

"Alright." He says. "Let's go."

Rage and Magnus both warp themselves back to Brazil and begin their trek to the Amazon. "Rage?" Magnus asks

"Yes?" He replies.

"I wanted to ask about back when I was first showing you around. You were able to conceal your power...how?" He asks

"Well..." Rage sighs "One of the first things I learned about is what is known as my Chaos Aura, the latent energy I give off. We use it for defense mainly. We also learn to manage and conceal it to avoid detection or to keep our enemies from reading us."

"Chaos Aura huh?" Magnus repeats as they reached their destination. "So that explains it. It seems so perfect."

"No." Rage denies "It is far from it. My emotions alter it. If I cannot keep my emotions in check

I lose my ability to conceal it as effectively. Defensively I have my natural state which doesn't take a lot to maintain. If I want to increase it though it slowly burns through my reserved energy. You've seen first hand what happens when I change forms" He says kneeling down looking in some rubble.

"Yeah, you're energy flares up like crazy." Magnus chuckles looking at a wall of the building that was still standing.

"Hey look at this!" Rage calls pulling a tuft of blue fur out of the rubble. "It's Sonic's"

"How can you tell?" Magnus asks "Looks like a normal tuft of fur. Anyone who is blue could own it."

"Well Sonic has a decently strong Chaos Aura for a layperson. He can't control it and it lingers on even the fur and quills he leaves behind." Rage answers. "I may be able to track him if the trail is still good."

"How come he has one?" Magnus scoffs

"Everyone on Mobius does..." Rage sighs "Chaos occurs naturally. Some people like Sonic who have been exposed more to it have more notable ones when compared to someone like say, you who hasn't."

"So everyone has a Chaos Aura but unless you come in contact with the Chaos Emeralds it's basically non existent?" Magnus asks.

"Correct. I probably wouldn't be able to track yours unless you were to increase it by using the Chaos Emeralds." Rage affirms.

"I see now back to the task at hand...why did they pack up and leave so quickly?" Magnus asks changing subjects "The mess shows they were in a hurry."

"Yeah, it doesn't make sense unless they were tipped off before we arrived the first time." Rage thinks aloud.

"Hmmm the only ones who would have known were us, Mason and the guy who gave us the information but he's dead now..." Magnus says "I guess they could have followed him and knew we wouldn't have been far behind so they booked it."

"Or perhaps it was a trap." A voice chuckles as a wall of strange energy surrounds them.

"What?!" Both Rage and Magnus exclaimed in surprise. From the shadows a tall figure stepped out. It had little definitive features that were visible as a black cloak was covering it. Two beedy red eyes glared at the two.

"You..." Magnus says. "I remember you!"

"Mmm yes it has been a while Magnus...60 years I believe? You know if your son hadn't have betrayed you that plan of yours, to ambush us, would have worked." The figure chuckles "Now you just waltzed into our trap. We figured you'd be coming here after we learned who your informant was so we cleared out knowing you'd come back to search for clues."

"Shut up Ignus!" Magnus spits. "You may have managed to revive your little deity but that doesn't mean you have won!"

"Oh but it has." The figure apparently name Ignus chuckles. "There is nothing you can hope to do to stop us! All you had was some stupid predictions of a Chaos Guardian stopping us! However they are all dead..."

"You know part of me liked it more when there were more Chaos users around." Rage sighs

"What?" Ignus asks "What are you talking about?"

"Well it's just if you were able to sense Chaos Auras you would know..." Rage chuckles "I AM a Chaos Guardian..."

Ignus looks at Rage and breaks out laughing. "Oh you're funny!" He pants pulling himself back together and regaining his composure. "Vlagh and Dex kill all of the Chaos Guardians years ago."

"Why don't you let me go and I'll prove it?" Rage smirks. "I'll take my Blade of Chaos and shove it clean up your ass!"

"Oh please I am no fool." Ignus says "If I let you out no doubt Magnus will take advantage of it."

"Very well." Rage sighs summoning his sword "You leave me no choice."

"What?" Ignus exclaims baffled at the appearance of the weapon "That weapon...it can't be! That means you're-"

"Ragis Chaotic the Hedgehog." Rage finishes with a sly smile "The Last Chaos Guardian."

"Impossible..." Ignus says as Rage strikes the barrier that he had erected as a trap and it cracks. With another strike it shatters. Swiftly Ignus summons a small group of familiars and warps away.

The weak familiars stood no chance against Magnus or Rage who dispatched of them with little effort. "Coward!" Magnus spits. "Again we let that happen..."

"They'll do this every time we try going after them." Rage says "Unless we can find their main headquarters or church or whatever they call their places of worship chances are we'll just wind up chasing a ghost."

"Yeah...but he was lying..." Magnus says.

"What about?" Rage asks

"How they got their information." He answers "It wasn't some defector of theirs or random informant. We found that out on our own..."

"Your point?" Rage asks even though he had a thought as to where this was going.

"The Order has a traitor amongst us..." he says giving Rage a glare.

"You think it's me don't you?" Rage scoffs but Magnus shakes his head.

"No in fact you maybe the only one I can trust now." He replied "I know you'd never betray the Light...but who would betray hs?"

"Could have been anyone with access to that information about the camp here." Rage advises.

"That leaves Grand Knights and Paladins..." he answers "But who!?"

"I can't answer that but I was told by Kira herself she feared we had a traitor." Rage admits "I had my doubts it was you and I am glad to see that was the case but that also means we have no idea who it could be."

"We need to inform Elder Mason." Magnus says.

"Agreed." Rage nods. The two returned to where they had originally arrived and teleported back to the headquarters where they were stopped at Mason's door by the Knight standing guard.

"Halt state your business Lord Paladin Magnus." He says.

"Stand down Knight Elton." Magnus says "Rage and I have urgent business to discuss with Mason." He says

"I am sorry sir but Elder Mason wishes to not be disturbed right now." Elton answers. Magnus looks a little surprised. "Apologies Lord Paladins Rage and Magnus."

"Oh? Did he say why?" Magnus asks.

"No sir." Elton answers "Not long after you guys left he said he didn't want to be bothered unless it was important."

"This is important." Rage urges. "Something happened in Brazil."

"Very well." He says stepping aside.

Rage and Magnus entered and Mason was sitting at the chair by the window overlooking the fountain plaza. He looks at them seeming a bit agitated. "I told Elton I didn't want to be bothered." He says sternly.

"Sorry Elder but we have some bad news." Magnus says.

"It had better be good." He spits. This made Rage and Magnus look at each other. Something was wrong. This was well out of character for him.

"Well the mission in Brazil was a trap." Magnus says "Ignus knew everything...which leads Rage and I to believe we may have a traitor."

Mason looks at the two. "Rage do you concur?" He asks.

"I do." Rage agrees "The man...no the creature called Ignus sounded way too sure of himself as if he knew we would be there. It doesn't sit well. Magnus said all that information was confidential. The evidence points and in fact highly suggests that possibility."

"I see then if that is the case..." Mason sighs "I have no choice but destroy the Paladins and our city."

"What?!" Magnus and Rage both exclaim in shock.

"I had hoped it wouldn't have to be this way but...you know far too much." Mason says forming a large axe out of dark energy.

"You...you're the traitor?!" Magnus exclaims

"Yes. For years, there has been no hope for this world ever since Hephrostosis was reborn. Some shoe in Chaos Guardian wannabe won't change that." Mason says.

"Magnus go gather the others." Rage says summoning his sword.

"But-" Magnus says as Rage throws him a small shard of stone.

"Go!" Rage says "There is no way anyone would believe us if they don't hear this for themselves!" He shouts and Magnus runs.

"What good would that do?" Mason chuckles as his eyes glowed a blood red. "They follow me blindlessly. They are but sheep, blind lemmings walking none the wiser to the cliff of doom in front of them!"

"Why bring me on board then Mason? Surely you should know what my power means." Rage asks.

"Please, I never truly believed you were a Chaos Guardian!" Mason laughs "You are just some powerful Chaos user Magnus and Nia mistook for a Guardian. I played along. Gave them hope. Thing is...everyone knows Vlagh killed all of them."

"Shut up!" Rage shouts cutting him off. "You talk like you know what happened! Well you're wrong! I survived! I wasn't there! The guilt of not having been there eats away at me everyday! You disgust me more than Vlagh! More than Dex! Not only did you lie and betray that which you held sacred but you led those under you knowingly to their deaths! I am going to put an end to this!" He grunts getting into his battle stance.

"You will die trying!" Mason shouts charging and swinging the axe at Rage who blocks the attack with his sword. Mason began swinging again, and again repeatedly keeping Rage on the defense.

As he kept striking Rage continued to block until he was fed up. "Chaos Pulse!" He shouts as Mason's axe meets his sword again. This caused Mason to fly back into the wall making an indent and loud "BANG".

Mason fell to the ground but quickly began standing back up as Rage rushed over and kicked him. He wasn't going to leave Mason any time to retaliate or defend. The kick launched Mason up to about mid chest level for Rage he then quickly slices Mason with his sword in the back.

Mason leaps back causing his back to smash into Rage knocking him off balance. Rage staggered backwards to regain his balance. Mason took advantage of this and tried to cut Rage in half.

It was then a crimson translucent tail wrapped around his Axe and held it. "What the hell?!" Mason exclaims as he looks to see a large translucent dragon holding the Axe that appeared to be coming from Rage. "What is this?!" He shouts as a feeling of dread washed over his body.

"Really?" Rage sighs looking up at the dragon "I was going to counter it Blade..." he sighs looking at Mason "Bitch and half Mason meet Bureijingukaosu. The spirit of my weapon..."

"I-impossible!" Mason exclaims "You're not!"

"You know I say it so many times yet none of you damn demons, Dark Dwellers, and whatever just never seem to get it." Rage sighs "You put up a good fight for a normal mobian...granted your training and powers that is."

"You think taking me out will save these fools! Hephrostosis is already reborn and soon he will complete his world take over! All I have to do is turn you and the world's sate is sealed!" Mason hisses lunging at Rage

"I don't think so." Blade says throwing Mason's own axe back at him knocking him down. Rage then walks up to him as his wounds began to close.

"I don't know who I hate more right now to be honest." Rage says "You or Dex. Traitors are one of my biggest pet peeves. How can you turn your back on those who support, believe and trust you? Turn your back on what you yourself believed in?!"

"It's easy all you have to do is know which side is the winning side! Which even now Hephrostosis will win! After hearing you offed me everyone here will want you dead!" Mason laughs. Rage merely smirked at this. "What are you smiling about?" He asks.

"You remember that stone I gave Magnus?" Rage asks

"What about it?" Mason asks a hint of worry in his voice.

"I altered it with a little magic and Chaos it has been recording everything you have said." Rage chuckles "Now 'Elder' Mason everyone knows your true colors!"

"You...you..." Mason grunts unable to say anything past that. He was astonished he let himself be fooled so easily. "Whatever I am one of Kira's chosen! You can't win!"

"Wrong." Rage says "I already have!"

"Hmph..." was a Mason said before Rage ended it with a Holy Chaos Blade Strike.

Rage pants then looks up to meet Blade's gaze "I had him you know..."

"You weren't taking the fight serious enough Rage! That axe could have killed you!" Blade scolds.

"I knew that." Rage sighs as Kira appeared before them looking upset. "Kira." Rage says as he dismisses his sword. "Are you...?" He asks

"I am alright." She answers. "Just...trying to take it all in. To think the one I chose would be the traitor." She looks at Masons body as it vanished into darkness. She then returned her eyes to Rage. "As for you Rage, thank you." She sighs.

"Now what?" Rage asks.

"I will return here soon in a mortal body. There is yet work to be done Lord Paladin Rage Chaotic." She smirks "Until Hephrostosis and his little cult are stopped we aren't done. Before that we must ensure the infrastructure of the Knights and Paladins are firm and good to continue. Magnus, you, Nia and all of the others have a lot of work ahead of you." She says departing for now.

"Yes we do Kira, we will keep you posted." Rage says as Nia, Magnus, Credo, Julia, Natalia. A yellow fox with green eyes dressed in a light Paladin armor, Leah, and a tall car with vivid purple hair and yellow eyes, Regina all came running in.

"We hear what happened and-" Leah began to speak but then saw Rage was the only one there "aaaaand it's all over..."

"So it was true." Credo says crossing his arms "Mason was working for Hephrostosis this whole time."

"Now what?" Julia asks.

"We finish what we started." Rage says. "Hephrostosis is still a threat and plans to take over the world and plunge it into a never ending night so his followers may roam freely."

"But we have no leader!" Magnus exclaims

"Kira is on her way." Rage says.

"Seriously?!" Nia asks

"Yes, she appeared not long after I defeated Mason and said she would be here shortly in a mortal form." Rage confirms.

"In the meantime we should work on making sure everyone knows what happened exactly. As well as continue that rescue operation for Sonic." Ragina suggests.

"That would be a good start." Magnus agrees.

"Let's get to work." Magnus says as they split up.


	5. Chapter 5: The Rescue

Hephrostosis was standing in the War Room of a castle they had repurposed as their main stronghold with Liam and Ignus.

"So Mason was slain?" Hephrostosis asks.

"Yes sir." Ignus confirms. "We believe it to be the work of that alleged Chaos Guardian."

"Hm...it matters not. Once the Eternal Night is upon us we can finally take over. Humans and mobians are weaklings who are below all of us. The sun and it's curse was brought upon this world by them to suppress and rebel those more powerful than they...besides Mason being killed will throw the Paladins out of whack for a while..." Hephrostosis chuckles evilly.

"What of the crimson Hedgehog calling himself Rage Chaotic Lord Hephrostosis?" Ignus asks.

"What about him?" The demon king scoffs "You don't truly believe he is this mythical Chaos Guardian when Vlagh and the one who betrayed them killed every last one of them do you?"

"No but he is very powerful regardless." Ignus says "We should exercise caution around him."

"Hmmm that I can agree with." Ignus nods agreeing. "Chaos Guardian or not he has seen battle. Far more than the other Paladins. You can tell by his eyes. He isn't to be underestimated."

"The new initiates have they chosen their blessings?" Hephrostosis asks

"They have. What's more we have a pureblooded werewolf among them. It seems our cause has roused like minds. Many with these powers seek the same. A world where we rule over the weak and puny humans and mobians unfortunate enough to not have been blessed." Ignus answers.

"Good..." the Demon nods "And the final stages of preparing for the Eternal Night ritual?"

"Well underway. With the disruption causing chaos amongst those damnable Paladins we shouldn't expect too much resistance." Ignus nods.

"Good. What of Liam?" Hephrostosis sighs.

"He is well. However he is also worried about the capabilities of Rage Chaotic. More so than I. He says that Rage is more than any Paladin or Elder." Liam says

"Well maybe we need to eliminate him then if he is so powerful." Hephrostosis sighs.

"Why not turn him?" Liam asks "He would be extremely useful on our side."

"That is a possibility too...except now that Mason is gone he has to be very high in their pecking order. You said it yourself Magnus addressed him as a Lord Paladin. Not to mention Mason assigned it to keep his cover." Hephrostosis stood up and looked out of a window. "However if that rumor about him being a Chaos Guardian is true that won't work."

"What do you mean?" Liam asks.

"Chaos Guardians have this special blessing that prevents them from being changed into things like lycanthropes or vampires." He replies "If in the off chance that is the truth...we must prepare for the worst."

"You're being a bit overly cautious with how close we are. Once the Eternal Night hits we can't be stopped!" Ignus objects.

"A Chaos Guardian would be able to stop us even then." Hephrostosis says."while I have my doubts on that crimson rat I wouldn't be surprised if some Chaos Guardian meddling with time decided to show up."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Ignus sighs knowing there was no arguing with him.

"Get the old 'Chains of Darkness'." He orders

"I am sorry the what?" Ignus asks

"Chains of Darkness you know the magical chains that allow you to turn anyone to do your bidding or the things that make the good guys bad?" Hephrostosis explains "Sound familiar?"

"Oh..." Liam speaks up "I know what you're talking about. Last I heard that one guy...Nix I think used them back when he was trying to break the barrier between here and his world."

Meanwhile back in Eden Rage and the other Lord Paladins were in the Elder's Court. A large room with a large table used for meetings amongst the Elder and Lord Paladins. In this case Kira herself was taking the role of Elder. "So..." she begins "First things first. Where are we since the announcement of Mason's true intentions?"

"It's still a truth that is settling in to many of us. A lot of anger and a unified call for action." Magnus says.

"We need a new Elder first!" Credo says.

"That is true however the battle against Hephrostosis needs to have the highest priority at this point. They are nearly ready for their ritual for The Eternal Night." Kira interjects.

"No doubt they are held up in their main church or stronghold." Rage says crossing his arms "Which I bet is that one Nia and Magnus stopped me from stumbling into a while back."

"If it isn't it will have a way to their main branch or whatever." Julia says "They also likely have Sonic the Hedgehog imprisoned there if they haven't found a way to brainwash him."

"I can track him." Rage says "It is faint and hard to pick out but he has a bit of a Chaos scent to him. I have to be on the surface though. I can't track anything this deep underground not to mention the barrier around the city. Chances are he will lead us to their main church if not someone who knows where it is."

"Even if that's the case we'll never make one of those cultists to talk." Kira says.

"I have my ways." Rage says. "A little bit of magic and you can learn the truth from just about whoever you want."

"Given they don't suicide like the last captive we took." Magnus says disdainfully.

"Perhaps it's time we put Rage to use." Credo suggests "He is clearly versatile and powerful I am sure he and you could handle that church back in Nebraska no problem."

The rest look at him in silence. It was Magnus who broke it finally after a minute or so. "That is reckless. Even with Rage's abilities a two man mission is risky."

"Rage?" Kira asks.

"I am all for going and knocking on their door. It's high time we show those cultists that their time on this world is limited." Rage says "No doubt they think we are in chaos without Mason. While we are a bit shaken we can still hit hard and fast."

"Very well. Credo prepare a small group to join Rage, Nia and Magnus." Kira says "I need to speak with Rage and Magnus alone."

The other salute and take their leave as Kira waits for them to leave and sighs "I won't be here long." She admits "A new Elder is needed and well..."

"Rage and I are the most qualified?" Magnus asks.

"Well no. You are Magnus but you have a small flaw that is rather glaring. You sometimes don't make the best of calls and jump the gun..." Kira says folding her hands.

"Why is he here then if you're going to choose me? I thought the time you selected and gifted a new Elder was sacred." Magnus asks.

"We require a witness and a partner of vows." Kira says "Someone who is strong enough to take you down should you fall to Darkness..."

"You want me to be the one?" Rage asks.

"Yes and you will also take his place as Grand Paladin." Kira says.

"With all due respect Lady Kira." Magnus speaks up "Rage is a Chaos Guardian first an aid to the Paladins second. Besides if Mason was corrupt his rank of Lord Paladin would be null and void right?"

"That may be but I gave him my blessing. He is perfectly qualified. Plus if I wish to issue him a Lord Paladin Rank who would argue?" Kira asks.

"That's nice and all but..." Rage intervenes "After this is all over I can't stay working as a member of your group...my duties as a Chaos Guardian come first."

"That's fine." Kira says "Even still we are your family. Any member of our Order no matter how short or how long is family. You are not only welcome here in Eden with open arms but we will be happy to join you should you need our aid to vanquish evil."

"...Thank you Kira."'Rage says bowing his head.

"It's nothing." She chuckles "Now you guys have a temple to raid."

"Right." Rage and Magnus salute and exit the room. Nia was waiting for them as they left.

"So?" She asks

"We have a job to do." Magnus says "We're going after that place in Nebraska."

"How many of us?" Nia asks

"You, Rage and myself." He says

"Are you sure?" Rage asks "We don't know what lies ahead of us. Will three of us be enough?"

"It has to be." Magnus says "Rage you could probably do a mission like this alone if you wanted."

"I doubt that." Rage chuckled at what he would take as a compliment. "Besides I am not exactly looking forward to rescuing Sonic."

"Why?" Nia asks almost immediately.

"He has a tendency to...use the Chaos Emeralds more than he should." Rage sighs "He can abuse their power to make up for his own lack thereof. Personally I don't like him all that much for him acting as if they are his to use whenever he wants."

"So?" Nia asks "I don't see the issue there."

"Whenever someone who isn't a natural born Chaosblood uses the Emeralds normally they use the positive energy. The negative energy builds up as a result. If it not not dealt with a being known as Nazo is released. At times things like Perfect Chaos would use the negative power and balance things back out. When that doesn't happen I have to venture into the pocket dimension that the power of the Emeralds emanates from and 'clean' them so to speak and it sucks." Rage explains.

"I see." Nia nods "I understand now."

"Let's get going." Magnus says "We should get there before sundown so we can formulate a good plan."

"Agreed." Nia says as the two of them teleport. Rage sighs and follows them. However before he could teleport Julia stopped him.

"Rage!" She pants.

"Yes Julia?" He asks slightly annoyed.

"Here." She manages to get out between breaths handing Rage a set of armor "The armor I said I would make." She says. Rage smiles and tries it on.

It fit him perfectly. A maroon color with a green gem shape on the left breast plate and on the right shoulder the Lord Paladin symbol of a sword with four stars. "I thought Mason said I wasn't-" Rage started to object.

"To hell with what that traitor said." She spits "You're a Lord Paladin through and through even as a Chaos Guardian so wear it with pride!"

"Thank you." Rage says "Though what if it breaks should I change forms?"

"Oh that's easy, Natalia worked some of her magic on the armor to add self repairing and adjusting properties. Now it won't get stronger in terms of defensive abilities just how much strain it can take from you.

Rage appears next to Magnus and Nia in the same small shack they had tied him up in where they were waiting. "I'm not sure I will ever get used to that spell." Rage comments.

"I feel you." Nia chuckles looking at the empty chair Rage was once tied to "Brings back memories huh? Feels like just yesterday we tied you up here."

"You act as if it's been years." Magnus chuckles "It's only been a few weeks."

"Anyway what's the plan?" Rage asks.

"Well we want to go in through the roof." Magnus says "Hit them by surprise fast and loud. Going in the front door isn't viable."

"I mean if we did we may as well bang pots and pans on the way down." Rage scoff chuckled "Any major threats?"

"It's possible Ignus or Nero are there." Nia says "Nothing the three of us can't handle."

"Alright I am ready to go whenever." Rage says summoning his sword. It was best to do it now where they didn't need to worry about being heard or spotted.

"Here we go!" Magnus says as he and Nia rush out followed soon by Rage.

The three make it to the back of the building. A church modeled after Judeo-Christian chapels. No guard, no entrance on this side. They quickly ascended the wall to the roof where a skylight was open to help with ventilation. "Ready?" Magnus asked with hand signs. Both Rage and Nia nod and Magnus pulls a yellow orb out. A stun ball. It acted similar to a stun grenade. They waited and watched for the perfect time.

"Nero is here." Nia whispered pointing to a white wolf.

Meanwhile down below Nero was leading a group of devotees in a spell circle unaware of the three above.

"Wait." Rage says looking closely "I recognize that circle..."

"What?" Magnus asks "What is it for?"

"It's part of a spell for the Eternal Night." Rage says "It requires four separate rituals to be performed in unison each requiring a blood sacrifice." Rage says "Though they probably have decoys..."

"I doubt this is a Decoy." Nia replies "Look." She points to a magical cage where Sonic the Hedgehog was being held struggling to free himself still.

"He'll never break the cage..." Magnus says.

"Oh trust me that won't stop him..." Rage says with an annoyed grunt "He's stubborn as hell."

"Well we better go." Magnus says and the other two agreed.

Nero still unaware as to what was about to transpire was finishing up the circle when the yellow orb Magnus had dropped next to him. "What the?" He questions as it glows "Flash Orb!" He shouts ducking and covering to evade the effects.

Magnus leapt down landing on a Orobas. It screeched before he stabbed it. Nia landed next and struck two robed figures with fire spells and Rage finally landed last. He didn't hit anything and merely stood up.

"Paladins!" Nero hisses. He looks at the thee and chuckles "Magnus and Nia even."

"Helo Nero." Magnus snears "About time we met again this time your BS won't work."

"Hmph seeing how our little spy is gone perhaps..." he chuckles "Who is your red friend? I haven't seen him before...he stands out like a sore thumb too in that crimson armor."

"My name is Ragis Chaotic the Hedgehog I am The Last Chaos Guardian." Rage says sternly. Nero looks a minute in shock upon hearing the name.

"You?" He asks "A Legendary Chaos Guardian?" He then bursts out laughing.

"You idiot!" Sonic shouts from his cage "He's the real deal!"

"Shut it you blue pain in my ass! Once I deal with these three I am sacrificing you and that's that!" Nero shouts.

"You won't survive to sacrifice me." Sonic scoffs as Nero turned his attention to the three Paladins.

"Now as for you three..." he chuckles gathering dark magic and firing bolts of it at them. All three of them dodged in different directions.

A wall of purple flames then separated them. Nia who had rolled forward was isolated from Rage and Magnus with Nero. "Nia!" Magnus shouts rushing to the fire but it pushed him back burning his left arm badly. He screamed in pain.

"Nya ha ha ha!" Nero laughs "That isn't normal fire you idiot!"

"My turn." Rage says to himself using Chaos Control to teleport into the half of the church that was otherwise blocked off. Nero was a bit surprised at the move but he didn't let it affect him as he fired more dark magic at them. Rage this time cut the blast with his sword harmlessly dispersing it. Nia used a defensive ward to block the spell.

Rage lunged to counterattack Nero however he was stopped by another dark magic volley. This time he was forced to launch a few Chaos Spears to nullify the attack.

"Hmph you seem to be a cut above these two Red." Nero chuckles.

"My name is Rage." The crimson Hedgehog rebuttals with scorn tainting his voice.

"Very well then, Rage I will take care of you here and now! Witness the full power of the great Nero!" He shouts as a flame engulfed his body.

At some point Nero's body changed while the fire engulfed him. No longer was he the wolf who was just throwing dark magic. Now he stood or rather floated as not Mobian but demon. Two orange eyes glowed with fury. Black and purple plate like skin covered his body. A pair of wings flapped as the flame vanished.

"This power..." Magnus grunts still isolated with the captive Sonic. "It's crazy..."

"Awe this is nothing." Sonic scoffs.

On the other side Nia was shaking in fear. "This is the power of a full blooded demon...not some summoned low level one...there's no way we'll ever win!" She says. This fed into the egomaniac that was Nero who laughs.

"That's right! Grovel in your fears and knowledge that even a lower class upper level demon trumps you in power!" Nero laughs as Rage stood firm. "As for you Rage...what say you!?"

"It's an impressive change I'll give you that." Rage replies with a smirk "You wanna see something cool?"

"Oh sure...it can be the last thing you ever show me..." Nero chuckles.

"Cool..." Rage starts as he glows. He fur suddenly turned golden and his eyes a blood red.

On the other side of the wall the shifts in power and energy could be felt but nothing seen. Sonic could feel Rage's change "Super Rage..." he says

"Super Rage?" Magnus asks looking at Sonic "Like Super Sonic?"

"Close." Sonic says "However Rage's super form gives him a large power boost and the ability to hold it much longer than I can. In exchange for the invulnerability." He explains. "Still...he is a force to be reckoned with."

"Certainly portrays it. Pretty flashy too." Magnus says.

"Please you should see his Ultima Chaos Form." Sonic chuckles "You wanna talk flashy."

"H-how is that cool?!" Nero stuttered as Rage shoots him a cocky grin.

"Oh let me show you." He says snickering "Icy Chaos Spear!" He shouts firing spears of Icy Chaos energy at Nero's feet freezing him in place.

"What?!" He exclaimed shocked as he struggled to break free.

"Hehe." Rage chuckles as he throws his sword into the air. It changes into a bow as it flipped through the air. The crimson hedgehog grabs it in his left hand as it falls and extends the arm out to a shooting position. He brings his right hand closer and a bow string of intertwined energies forms as he pulls back a golden arrow of Chaos energy forms. Holy Chaos to be specific, Chaos specially infused with Light energy for killing demons "Aaaaaaand bullseye." Rage says lining the shot up and letting the arrow fly.

A brief icy cold silence filled the air before Nero let out an agonal scream. His body began to burn from the effects of the attack. "This is impossible!" He says.

"Game set and match." Rage smirks returning to his normal state. "Unfortunately for you it seems to be your final one as well."

It was then a sinister chuckle replaced Nero's scream "Fools...Hephrostosis succeeds yet! We predicted something like this and we had not three, not four rituals but eight! With the Eternal Night...he will be...unstoppable..." Nero exposes before he drew his last breath. With that the fire, and energy cage holding Sonic vanish

"No!" Nia says. "We failed!"

"Big deal." Sonic chuckles.

"You don't get it!" Nia panics "Hephrostosis has even more power now that night cannot beget day! Darkness has fallen and light cannot shine!"

"You're forgetting you guys have the world's fastest Hedgehog and the universe's best Darkness slayer." Sonic says clearly referring to not just himself but Rage as well.

"I can still stop him." Rage says. "It will not be as easy as it could have been but it doesn't matter. If I killed Nix, Vlagh, hell even Dex I can stop this guy."

"I hope so." Magnus sighs "For now we need to regroup and discuss our next move."

"Agreed." Nia says "Sonic you're coming with us."

"Of course I am. Besides I have a score to settle with hephrostocles." Sonic says.

"Back to Eden it is." She smirks grabbing Sonic's arm and teleporting back with an innocent smile. Magnus and Rage laugh after she leaves and follow suit.

Rage arrived in Eden shortly after Magnus and looked to see Sonic on his knees vomit on the ground in front of him. "Never. Do. That. Again." He struggled to get out between pant as he stood up.

"Sorry Sonic only way in and out of Eden." Nia says. "You'll get used to it."

"I doubt it." Sonic spits.

"You know considering we just saved your life you are acting rather ungrateful." Magnus says sternly.

"I didn't ask for it!"' Sonic sneers.

"It doesn't matter." Rage sighs "Saved him or not The Eternal Night has descended and we have little time to work with. We need a investigation team searching that church for any connection to their main temple."

"Agreed." Magnus nods "We have a war to win."

"Back already?"Credo asks as the other Lord Paladins join up with the four.

"Win how? The Eternal Night was Hephrostosis' grand scheme. He is unstoppable." Julia says.

"The Eternal Night has thrown the balance of Light and Darkness off significantly. We are not only at a disadvantage in numbers but in power too." Natalia informs the group in a grim tone.

"What do we do?" Leah asks "Reports show our outposts are in chaos, our other communities are being ransacked and soon it will be the world!"

"This is it then..." Magnus sighs as a silence fell over the group. It was one of the cold dead silences that made the air feel weighted and heavy.

"It's not over." Rage says clenching a fist "Not as long as I still stand!"

"The hell it is!" Nia shouts "We didn't come this far just to give up! Think about it if we give up they win! The world is theirs! They don't win until we give up... we have a Chaos Guardian...we have a shot!"

"You mean RAGE has a shot!" Julia scorns "He is the only Chaos Guardian, he is the only one who can stand against Hephrostosis and his beasts now!"

"Nia is right." Rage says "I agreed to aid all of you. Regardless of if you fight or not though I am. Hephrostosis interferes with the light dark balance. I can't let him get away with this..."

"...Giving up now would be cowardice." Credo finally says. "We swore to protect this world from demonkind when we took the oath as Paladins. We give up here we fail everyone on Mobius! We can't do that. I for one would rather die fighting rather than die waiting for those monsters to come kill me."

"What say you Magnus?" Nia asks.

Magnus stood quiet not looking at anybody. He finally sighed deeply and looked at them all "We fight." He says "Suicide mission or not if we have any chance of beating Hephrostosis we take it! The world is going to fall into chaos and disarray now that ancient magic is surfacing again after being all but wiped out to their knowledge. They won't be able to stop him! Magic is but a myth to them now! We are the Paladins of Kira dammit! We can't let some demon get away with doing whatever they want to on Mobius! Are you with me?!" He preaches.

The others replied nearly instantly and agreed. It went without saying everyone knew the risks and what was on the line. They were ready though. They had to stop Hephrostosis and put him back in the ground. If they couldn't then the world was doomed...


End file.
